


no body, no crime

by estroberikeyk



Series: Short fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheating, Kita Shinsuke is terrifying, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Violent Thoughts, mistress kita, thoughts of murder, yandere-ish suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk
Summary: Kita thinks Suna did it but he just can't prove it.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Suna Rintarou, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Mentioned Osamu Miya/Suna Rintarou, Past Osamu Miya/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Short fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188521
Kudos: 6





	no body, no crime

There was something frustrating about the room that Suna can find himself cringing every minute and can not just stand still. Maybe because the room smelled like lavenders, and God knows how much he hated that scent. Or maybe it's the color? Suna was never a fan of white or brown, and the way that everything was obviously cleaned thorough ticks something inside him. And then there's him, sitting pretty as he sipped his tea, Suna hates him more than anything. It's infuriating. 

"What did you call me here for?" Though all smiles, Suna can feel his blood boil inside just by looking at the latter. White hair with black tips, slender fingers wrapped around the handle of his little teacup, careful not to spill anything on the ground or table. Suna gritted his teeth, "Maybe something important since I can't find 'Samu anywhere."

Suna doesn't say it out loud, nor does he want to admit it. But the sound of his cup hitting the ceramic saucer sent shivers down his spine. This is a fact that everybody knows of. No matter where, no matter what the situation is, Kita Shinsuke is  _ terrifying _ . 

"It is important, yes." The latter answered as politely as he could as he grabbed the teapot and poured himself another cup. "But for you? It is only a mere child's play." Kita's gaze was sharp and intense, trying to tell him who has the power inside this room. But Suna didn't back down. "Why don't you sit down? Let's talk about your findings about Osamu's husband,  _ Detective. _ " 

Suna smirked. He hates the way his whole body shivered in fear with Kita's voice. Disgusting. "There were no findings, Kita-san." He said in confidence, "What's so hard in understanding a simple reason?" He clicked his tongue, "Akaashi was hurt. So he left and ran very, very far away." This isn't a battle or a gameshow or anything of the sorts. But Suna wants to win. He needs to win. 

Kita stared at him, "I see."

"Yes. So can I leave now-"

"What's the hurry?" Kita's voice was calm but can be heard loud and clear in that small room. "Don't you want a cup of tea? Osamu did say my tea is the best."

Suna wants to explode. In anger, in selfishness, in  _ jealousy _ . Maybe wrapped his hands around Kita's throat until he's unable to talk. Now that's a good idea, isn't it? Shutting up the Kita Shinsuke like what he did to his little darling Keiji. But then, too risky. Suna isn't the impulsive type, so he kept everything to himself and hid it with a smile. Standing there in front of Kita, his own cup of tea left cold. 

"Is that so?" He muttered, entertaining him. "I was never a fan."

Kita hummed, "Too bad, then."

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Suna asked impatiently, "I have work."

It fell into deaf ears as Kita took his time; bringing the teacup to his lips slowly and sipped cautiously, closing his eyes as he tasted the bittersweet flavor of it on his tongue, then opening his eyes once again to meet Suna's gaze. 

_ "It was you, wasn't it?" _

Suna froze for a second. A second worth of overthinking and anxiousness, a second of a chaotic mind but then relaxes. And then he smiled, "What are you talking about, Kita-san?"

Kita smiled back, placing his cup back to its saucer. "The disappearance of Keiji. It was you work, wasn't it?" There's a taunting gaze on Kita's eyes and Suna refuses to fall to his trap. "Something like what you did back in highschool. But this one's a little too extreme, don't you think?"

Suna didn't answer for a while. What he did in highschool was only to protect Osamu from potential women and men that will only break his heart, he's just caring for him. Is that so wrong? For Suna it is not. He stared back at Kita, brimming with confidence. 

"That doesn't make any sense." Suna huffed out a laughter, "Is that what you called me here for? To accuse me? Is that it?"

Kita shook his head, "No. Not at all. I am merely observing what's in front of me."

Suna scoffed, "You're wrong, then." 

"Am I?"

"Very."

"Hmm…" Kita smiled. "Okay then. You should be going right now. You have work, right?"

Suna sighed in relief, "Thank you. If you'll excuse me." He turned around, about to twist the doorknob but it seems like Kita isn't done yet. See? What's not frustrating about him?

"They'll hear about this."

Suna smirked, turning into an innocent smile as he looked at him. "As if they'll listen to a mistress like you."

Kita giggled, "We'll see."


End file.
